The electronics fabrication industry uses metal silicate films of zirconium or hafnium in the fabrication of electronic devices, such as used for high dielectric constant materials and gate dielectric films.
Metal silicates for electronic materials have been studied by those skilled in the art. For instance, Wilk, et. al., Hafnium and Zirconium silicates for advanced gate dielectrics, Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 87, No. 1, 2000, pp. 484-492 describe the use of metal silicates as gate dielectric films with varying metal contents. Depositions were by sputtering and e-beam evaporation. Separate films were deposited at specific temperatures chosen over the range of 25° C. to 600° C.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,841,439 identifies metal silicates as desirable gate dielectric films and describes various synthesis routes.
US Pat. Appl. Pub. No. US 2005/0139937 A1 Pub. Date: Jun. 30, 2005, describes the growth of hafnium silicate films by atomic layer deposition, a process whereby the hafnium, silicon, and oxygen sources are alternately fed to and purged from the deposition chamber. The growth rates of the atomic layer deposition process are very low.
The present invention overcomes this deficiency by co-feeding the metal, silicon, and oxygen sources simultaneously to the deposition chamber in a chemical vapor deposition.